We're Not in Kansas Anymore
by krystal21107
Summary: What happens when a tornado destroys the city Blaine is visiting and Kurt can only sit back and watch it all unfold on the news?
1. Chapter 1

"Uuhh I'm so bored"

"Kurt, Blaine's only been gone for two days and he was going to be in Florida for how long?"

"Two long, torturous weeks. There is nothing to do, no one to hang out with...no offense dad," Kurt added quickly, "I guess I'll just look and see if there's any Project Runway re-runs"

He grabbed the television remote and started flipping through the channels until he stopped abruptly, "Oh my gosh!"

"What a new episode?". Burt laughed at his own joke until he followed his son's gaze to the television screen, "Turn it up". He said sitting down

_"A highly destructive tornado has just torn through the west coast of Florida. Many homes and businesses were destroyed. Most residents are out of electricity, and are rushing to shelter. So far the death count is at eight but, its steadily rising"._ They listened to the news caster say

"Oh my gosh...I...I have to call Blaine". Kurt scrambled for his phone that was in his pocket. He wasted no time scrolling through his contacts, he waited what felt like an eternity as the phone rang.

"Hel-o"

"Blaine, are you okay? I'm watching the news, are you hurt?"

"Kur-...I-...hur-"

"Blaine? Blaine? The phone keeps cutting in and out. Are you hurt?"

"..."

"Blaine?"

"..."

"Blaine! Uuhh! The call dropped!". Kurt looked over at his father, "I don't know if he was saying if he was hurt or wasn't...what am I going to do dad?"

"There's nothing we can do kiddo but, wait. I know that's not what you want to hear but, its all we can do"

"I know, I know, I just hope he's okay..."

"I know you do, I do too..." Burt wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled him close, "I do too kid"

They both sat in a daze as they stared at the television screen watching scenes from the devastating storm.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you like it so far? If so please let me know and I'll continue. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know the exact location Blaine was staying?"

"Oh ummm ummm, oh! He emailed all about the place, hold on I'll go get my computer". Kurt ran up the stairs while Burt continued watching the news report. Kurt's phone started playing 'Teenage Dream' Burt quickly recognized it as Blaine's ringtone.

"Kurt! Kurt! Blaine's calling, Kurt!". When he received no answer he grabbed the phone off the coffee table, "Hello?"

"Bur- it's Bla-..."

"Are you safe kid?"

"Can't, hea-...find- landline...cal- soon"

"Landline phone?"

"Ye-..."

"Blaine? Kid? Damn it!"

Kurt soon showed up at the bottom of the stairs, "Was that Blaine?"

"Yeah, I think he was saying he was going to try and find a landline phone. Hopefully then we can actually hear what he's trying to say"

"I hope so too, here's the place he's staying at," Kurt sat his laptop on the table in front of his dad, "Its right on the beach. I wonder how close-". Kurt was cut off by his phone ringing, he didn't recognize the phone number, "Hello?"

"Kurt"

"Oh my gosh Blaine! Are you okay? Are you safe? Where are you? What's going on?"

"Breathe baby breathe, umm okay so, the house we were staying in is completely gone. It collapsed-"

"Are you okay?"

"A little banged up, my little sister-"

"Oh my, I forgot she went with you. How is she?"

"Terrified. Her and I were upstairs and the windows blew out. We ran downstairs and that's when all hell broke loose. The roof literally flew right off, and the ocean kept rising and it swept so much stuff away. Right now we're in the eye of the storm. It's so calm, it's creepy. I know we still have the tail end of the tornado"

"Where are you now?"

"Ummm it's like a little cafe. We'll have to leave soon, and get somewhere safer. I-...sweetie it's okay...no no Bella you're safe I promise. Sorry Kurt, its Bella"

"It's okay"

"I'm talking to Kurt baby girl...you want to talk to him? Yeah? Okay, Kurt do you mind helping me calm her down?"

"Not at all"

"Okay, here Bella..."

"Kurtie?"

"Yes Bella my love?"

"I scared."

"I know but, your brother would never let anything happen to you. Do you know that?"

"I knows, is just its scary. Its loud. I donts likes it"

"Just listen to Blaine okay? What ever he tells you to do, do it okay? It'll be over soon"

"Pwomise?"

"Promise".

"Ohs-tay Kurtie. I wove you"

"I love you too sweetie"

"Here bubby"

"Baby girl why don't you go talk with grammy okay...okay Kurt umm it's starting to get pretty bad again. We're going to make a run for it. There's a hotel that's looks pretty safe. I love you so much. I don't know when I'm going to be able to call again, and I know it's no use to tell you not to worry because I know you will anyway but, just know how much I love you, okay?"

"I love you too Blaine. Please, please stay safe. Take care of Bella, and your grandparents...oh my dad told me to tell you to be careful. Just try and call me as soon as you can"

"I will baby, I have to go but, I love you!"

"I love you too! Bye"

"Bye"


End file.
